High School Musical 4: Performing Arts Camp
by TillyTilly
Summary: It takes place after "HSM3: Senior Year." The Wildcats only have one more summer to spend together before they all go their separate ways, so they decide to become teachers at an acting camp! Please ask me if you wanna use my songs. ALSO, PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: At The Park

It's the last day of school. Graduation has just ended. _What Time Is It?_ plays in the background as Sharpay gets into their her convertible and drives off. Chad and Taylor are saying good-bye to each other while their parents talk amongst themselves. Troy and Gabriella, who are holding hands, watch Gabriella's mom leave. Troy's parents are still inside East High, talking to Ms. Darbus. Troy waves at his dad, who waves back at him and taps Mrs. Bolton. She sees her son through the window and waves at him. _What Time Is It?_ stops playing.

"So you're leaving?" Chad asks Troy and Gabriella and they walk towards Troy's car.

"We are, man," Troy replies as he shakes Chad's hands and gives him a 'man hug.'

"Did Taylor leave?" Gabriella asks as she hugs Chad goodbye.

"Yeah," says Chad. "She has to go do something with her parents before five."

"Well, the movie starts at six," Troy corrected him.

"I know," says Chad, "but she and I were gonna hang out for a little while before." He smiles. "Well, I'm not gonna keep you any longer. I'm sure you two also have stuff to do together before six." They say goodbye one more time and Chad walks away.

Troy and Gabriella get in Troy's car.

"Well," says Gabriella, "we did it! We finally graduated!"

"I never thought I'd be able to," says Troy. Gabriella laughs.

"Well, if Jason could, why wouldn't you?" The two laugh and share a kiss. Troy starts the car and drives straight. The two are headed to the park.

**Gabriella: We are going to college!**

**Troy: We're going to college! We're going to college!**

**Gabriella: Gotta pack the baggage!**

**Troy: Heard the tests are savage!**

**Gabriella: We're gonna need some knowledge!**

**Troy: And a ton of courage!**

**Gabriella: 'Cause we're going to college!**

Miles away, Sharpay arrives at Lava Springs and sings

**Sharpay: I am going to college!**

**Random people: She's actually going to college! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!**

**Sharpay: I am going to college!**

**Random people: She's actually going to college! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!**

**Sharpay: I'm going to college! It's probably gonna be boring! But I'm going to college!**

**Random people: It's gonna be a voyage!**

**Sharpay: I'm going to college! Wait… Ugh!**

At school, Ryan and Kelsi sing in the halls:

**Ryan and Kelsi: We are going to the same college!**

**Ryan: I hope it's gonna be fun!**

**Kelsi: With school I just wanna be done!**

**Ryan: But we're going to college!**

**Kelsi: The same college!**

**Ryan: Gonna give those some usage! (Points at Kelsi's glasses)**

**Kelsi: While we listen to music!**

**Ryan and Kelsi: Because…**

Chad calls Taylor on his phone:

**Chad: …we are going to college!**

**Taylor: We're going to college!**

**Chad: Yeah!**

**Taylor: My brain won't stand all the damage!**

**Chad: You mean from crammin'?**

**Taylor: Great! I hope I like college!**

On the streets, Zeke, Jason, and Martha sing:

**Zeke: We! Are!**

**Jason: Going! To!**

**Martha: We are going to college!**

Troy and Gabriella have just arrived at the park. They decide to go swing on the swings. After a long moment of silence, Troy speaks up.

"I love you," he says.

Gabriella smiles. Her eyes start to tear up. "I love you, too."

"I know."

"But Troy…"

"Yes?"

"We're not gonna see each other for quite a long time."

"What do you mean? I'm going to Berkley-"

"Yes, I know. It's close to Stanford University , but it's not like you're gonna be able to drive to my house everyday. Not even every weekend…"

"But we'll be close! Plus, there's always the phone! And email! I can call you, text you-"

"Call me, text me, email me. I know. We've gone over this like a million times…"

"And AIM."

"And AIM…"

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem that's I'm gonna miss you, Troy. Never in my life have I met a guy like you. Not to be sexist or anything, but you are different than most boys. And what we feel for each other is not a crush! I know it! It's…"

"Love."

"Yes."

"Gabriella, we won't be far."

"Troy, whether you're ten feet away from me or ten miles, I will always miss you! Even one inch is too big a distance! All I want to do is…look…I just wanna be with you…" Troy smiles at her little pun.

Gabriella stands up.

"I don't mean to bring you down," she says, "especially right here, right now… Right after graduation! I'm sorry, but in a couple of weeks, we're gonna have to say goodbye for a while."

Troy stands up and hugs her tightly.

"All I'm saying is that I'm gonna miss you," she tells him.

"But we'll still be together."

Troy gives Gabriella a kiss on the cheek.

"You know," he tells her, "I know how to turn that frown upside down…"

"How?"

Troy hugs her again, but this time, he reaches into her jeans and gets out her wallet.

"It's game called Tag!" he says and runs away from her with her wallet.

Gabriella laughs and runs after him, chasing him nonstop. Troy eventually leads her to the other side of the park, where a little bridge lays above a small river. Troy realizes he almost stepped on a sleeping squirrel and stops in front of the river.

"Come back here, you!" Gabriella shouts while laughing.

Troy continues to run. Surprisingly, Gabriella manages to catch up with Troy, and before he can do anything, Gabriella throws herself on him, and with a _splash!_ the two fall in the river with laughter. Troy lays on his back, Gabriella on top of him. Gabriella's wallet lays inside Troy's hand, unharmed by the water. Gabriella kisses Troy on the lips very passionately, and the their kiss lasts for over a minute. Troy throws Gabriella's wallet onto the nearby grass, and now with unoccupied hands, he puts his arms around Gabriella's waist and the two kiss again. Gabriella combs Troy's wet hair with her hands while Troy gently attempts to massage her back. Troy closes his eyes and brings up his lips, as if expecting for Gabriella to kiss him. Gabriella, however, splashes water on his face and laughs.

"That wasn't very nice," Troy tells her in a joking voice.

"Like stealing my wallet was," Gabriella says, smiling.

"Hey," Troy replies, "revenge is no good."

He brings up his lips again and Gabriella kisses him this time, her hands on his face. With a splash, Troy manages to tip Gabriella over so that he know lays on top of her. Troy, dripping the river water from his back onto Gabriella, lowers his face and kisses her multiple times on the face and neck, murmuring "I love you" in between each kiss. This causes her to giggle girly.

"You and I can never truly be apart," Troy tells her, "because we are one."

**Troy: Did I ever tell you how much you mean to me? You are the **

**perfect girl with all your brains and beauty.**

**Gabriella: You are the perfect guy. You make boring minutes just pass by. **

**And I love you.**

**Troy: I love you as much - no! more! More than what I love myself.**

**Gabriella: We were meant to be together**

**Troy: For ever and ever,**

**Gabriella: It's no coincidence we met. It's something I will never regret.**

**Troy: I see what you see.**

**Gabriella: Think what you think.**

**Troy: And feel what you feel because…**

**Both: …you and I are one!**

**Gabriella: We share the same heart! We share the same dreams!**

**Troy: You and I are one! We used to be two, but then I met you! And **

**now…**

**Gabriella: …you and I are one! You and me! We were meant to be!**

**Troy: You and I are one.**

**Gabriella: We are the same. We are one life. One person!**

**Troy: You and I are one.**

**Gabriella: Yes we are, my love.**

**Both: You and I are one.**

Troy and Gabriella kiss yet again. They seem to particularly enjoy this kiss more than the rest.

"We should stand up," says Troy.

"Yeah," answers Gabriella laughing. "I guess we should."

Troy and Gabriella stand up. They are soaking wet…and people are staring. Troy picks up Gabriella's wallet and gives it to her.

He tells her "You were pretty-"

"I know I'm pretty," she responds and the both laugh.

"You were pretty fast over there," he says. "Chasing me… Who knew you cared about money so much?"

"I don't," she says. "But do have something in here that I don't want to get damaged."

"What?"

Gabriella takes out her wallet and shows Troy a picture of him. He smiles and lifts up his shirt. Gabriella's name is written on his left peck - where his heart is. Gabriella caresses his chest.

"Is that…?" she asks with awe.

"It's real," he says. "Yes. But don't tell my parents."

"I never would have imagined you were a tattoo-kind-of-person!"

"I'm not…but you're totally worth it."

"You're the best, Troy!"

"And this is something nothing and no one can take away."

"But how do you know you'll want that there forever?"

"Trust me, I know."

Gabriella's cell phone rings. She takes it out and says "It's Kelsi."

Gabriella picks up and Troy's picture can be seen as the wallpaper.


	2. Chapter 2: First Kisses?

Chad rings the doorbell and Mrs. McKessie answers the door.

"She'll be right out," she says.

"I'm here!" cries Taylor from the inside. She is running towards the door. She is dressed in a baby blue blouse and skirt. "Bye Ma!" she says as she kisses her mom goodbye.

"Have fun, you two!" says Mrs. McKessie. "And don't do anything naughty!"

Taylor and Chad turn around and look at Mrs. McKessie with their mouths wide, wide, wide open.

"Oh, I'm only playing!" she says and closes the door.

"Please ignore that," Taylor pleads.

"It's okay," says Chad. "My mom would have said the same thing…only she'd use stronger words…"

Taylor looks disturbed.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Chad tells her. "Let's talk about something else."

They get in Chad's car and he drives straight.

"What movie are we watching? Will we make it in time?"

"Actually Taylor, the movie doesn't start til six."

"But-"

"And it's Middle School Musical, by the way."

"But-"

"I wanted to take you somewhere special first…"

Chad and Taylor arrive at a museum about ten minutes later.

"Oh honey!" cries Taylor in excitement. "You took me to a - IS THIS A BASEBALL MUSEUM?!?!?!?!"

"Well yes, but-"

"Chad, do you want me to dump you?"

"Taylor, just come inside. I promise you you'll like what you'll see!"

"Gabriella and Troy better be inside."

"What if I told you it was Sharpay and Ryan?"

"Then I'd definitely dump you."

Chad and Taylor enter the museum. Everything from autographed baseballs to sculptures of famous players were inside. Chad leads her to a room with a podium-like thing in the middle. (Forgive me for lack of a better description).

"So…ta-da!" says Chad, showing the ball on display that lay on the podium-like thing."

"What?"

"Read it."

"Oh my Gosh!!!!! You named a baseball after me!!!!!"

"Yup! The Taylor McKessie!"

"Chad, that's so sweet and romantic! I think…"

"Sharpay's dad owns the place. And he was more than happy to do Troy a little favor. Of course, Troy was more than happy to do _me_ a favor after I helped him get back with Gabriella last year during The Midsummer's Night Talent Show at Lava Springs."

"I did most of the work, though," Taylor tells him. "It was my idea to get them back together, I'm the one who called Gabriella, it was me who-"

"Taylor, just be quiet and let me kiss you," Chad says daringly. In the blink of an eye, he plants one on Taylor before she can even realize what was it that he told her. Taylor is in shock, but is smiling.

"Taylor?"

Taylor runs to the bathroom and screams of joy in front of a mirror.

"Oh my God! He kissed me!"

**Taylor:**** He kissed me! He kissed me! He really really kissed me!**

**Women In The Bathroom 1:**** Well, good for you.**

**Women In The Bathroom 2:**** Did you kiss him, too?**

**Women In The Bathroom 3:**** You go girl!**

**Women In The Bathroom 4:**** Go ahead and tell the world!**

**Taylor:**** He kissed me! He kissed me! He really really kissed me!**

**Women In The Bathroom 1-4:**** He kissed her! He kissed her! He really really kissed her!**

**Taylor:**** He kissed me! He kissed me! He really really kissed me!**

**Women In The Bathroom 1-4:**** He kissed her! He kissed her! He really really kissed her!**

**Taylor:**** This was my first kiss! I wouldn't wanna miss…the opportunity to do it again! He kissed me! He kissed me! He really really kissed me!**

**Women In The Bathroom 1-4:**** He kissed her! He kissed her! He really really kissed her!**

**Taylor:**** And that was my first kiss!**

**Women In The Bathroom 1-4:**** Good job!**

**Taylor:**** OMG! I gotta text and tell my Gabby!**

In front of The Taylor McKessie exhibit, Chad sings:

**Chad:**** What did I do? **

**Nearby Men:**** Yeah man. What did you do?**

**Chad:**** I kissed my girlfriend!**

**Nearby Men:**** You better love her to the end.**

**Chad:****And I'm exited 'cause it was my first kiss!**

**Nearby Men:**** First kiss!**

**Chad:**** First kiss! It was my first kiss!**

**Nearby Men:**** Well, did you like this?**

**Chad:**** I felt like a prince!**

**Nearby Men:**** Cool, yo! He enjoyed his first kiss!**

**Chad:**** First kiss!**

**Nearby Men:**** First kiss!**

**Chad:**** First kiss! **

**Nearby Men:**** First kiss!**

**Chad:**_**First kiss!**_

At Lava Springs, Sharpay is talking to the Sharpettes about her problems while swimming in the luxurious rooftop pool. The pool was shaped liked an "S" (a very big "S").

"And so then I said 'I don't want magenta! I want hot pink!'" cried Sharpay as the Sharpettes pretended to look alarmed. "I mean, how can you not tell the difference?"

"We hear you," says Emma.

"I wish we went to your school, Sharpie!" Jackie tells her. "That we way, we can show those teachers of yours-"

Mr. Fulton comes in. He walks toward Sharpay. "Ms. Evans, the limo is ready."

"You're going to the movies in a limo?" asks Emma in astonishment.

"Yeah…" answers Sharpay, as if the question was pointless.

"Is it like the premiere or something?" Jackie asks, only to have Sharpay shake her head in an offended sort of way. She gets out of the pool.

"Fulton," Sharpay says, "bring me a towel!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kelsi and Ryan are still at school. They're just walking around the halls and occasionally going out to the football field where their graduation took place. Then, Kelsi checks the time and tells Ryan, "It's late. We'd better get going. The guys are probably waiting for us."

"Okay then," Ryan says. He walks closer to Kelsi, who is now leaning against a wall. Ryan is in front of her. He raises one arm and puts his hand against the wall the way you see the "cool kids" do it on T.V. Kelsi looks up at him and smiles weakly. Ryan leans toward her and closes his eyes…he is about to kiss her…but Kelsi quickly moves to the left and escapes from within his proximity.

"Ryan, we're really gonna be late if we don't go now," says Kelsi. "Your sister took the car-"

"Kelsi, we'll be fine." Ryan walks toward her again. Kelsi slowly starts to take steps back. She is not ready for this yet.

"Ryan…" she says as she extends one arm in front of him.

"What's the matter?"

"It's just that…"

"Yes…?"

"Well, you see…"

But before Kelsi can say anything else, Ryan grabs her by the waist and starts kissing her violently on the neck. Kelsi is moaning, but not of pleasure. She is very uncomfortable, especially because she is leaning on lockers, and one of the locks is being pressed against her back. "Ryan…" she says.

"What's the matter, babe?" he says as he continues to kiss her.

"Please…"

Ryan brings his hands below Kelsi's waist. He is pressing his own body too close to Kelsi's. She is very uncomfortable in between him and the lockers. His chest is too firmly pressed against hers. Ryan starts rubbing on her. He grabs Kelsi's leg with one hand and forces it up onto the back of his waist. Was he intending to carry her? Ryan moves him other hand to Kelsi's back and starts feeling her bra. Kelsi can't take it anymore. She pushes him with all her strength and might and Ryan falls on the ground.

"Hey?!" he says. "What's your problem?"

"Sorry," she says, both proud and ashamed of having made him fall. "Sorry, but I think we're going too fast, Ryan! It's not that I don't like you or that I've just met you or anything, no… But, we just started going out-"

He stands up. "We started going out when we began rehearsing for _Senior Year_," he tells her.

"Yes," she answers, "which is a few months ago. Truth is…I'm just not ready for this. You're supposed to be the better person between you and your sister, so please don't ruin your it for us."

Ryan looks let down. "Alright then," he says. "I'm sorry… But I've never had a girlfriend before-"

"That's no excuse, so take it easy. Now let's go or we're gonna be late."


	3. Chapter 3: The Evans' Defeat and Make Up

Chapter 3

Sharpay is in her limo. The chauffer looks annoyed, possibly because she has been telling him how fabulous she is for almost twenty minutes now.

"Ma'am," he says in an attempt to interrupt her, "would you like me to wait outside, or are you and your friends going somewhere else after the movie?"

"First off, it's me and _my brother's friends_, not me and _my friends._ And secondly, what kinda question is that? Whether we only watch the movie or watch the movie and do something else, you gotta stay there to make people envious!"

"Right ma'am," replies the chauffer. "Sorry."

"Oh and don't forget that starting next week you'll be driving me to Performing Arts Camp for an entire month. I'm gonna be in a play! A musical, I hope."

"I beg to differ, ma'am, but isn't that camp only for children from ages seven to sixteen?"

"Well, yes, but they'll still give me a role in the play anyway because I'm perfect!"

"Are your friends going to be in the play also?"

"Eew! No! Mrs. Darbus only told me and Ryan about it! The others don't know." Sharpay looks worried.

"Why did she not invite them?" the chauffer asks. Though he wasn't exactly loving the conversation, he enjoyed it more than Sharpay talking about her 'fabulousity.'

The Evans girl hesitates before answering. "Why didn't she tell them about Performing Arts Camp?" she says after what seems like forever. "Ha! That's easy! Because they're not good enough! They're not worth it! I, on the other hand, am. And you know why? Because…"

**Sharpay:**** I'm perfect! Perfect! Perfect! I'm perfect!**

**Chauffer:**** Ugh. Here we go again…**

**Sharpay:**** I'm perfect! Perfect! Perfect! I'm perfect! I'm the best!**

**Chauffer:**** Give it a rest.**

**Sharpay:**** I'm perfect! Perfect! Perfect! I'm perfect I'm fabulous!**

**Chauffer:**** Whatever. Guess you're an actress…**

**Sharpay:**** I'm perfect! Perfect! Perfect! I'm perfect! I wanna be the President of the U.S.!**

**Chauffer:**** She can win a pageant in 10 minutes or less.**

**Sharpay:**** I'm perfect! Perfect! Perfect! I'm perfect! And I wanna be the Queen!**

**Chauffer:**** The Queen of Europe? 'Cause there aren't any Queens in North America…**

**Sharpay:**** I wanna be the Queen of the World!**

**Chauffer:**** (The perfect queen?)**

**Sharpay:**** Yes! The perfect Queen! Wait! No!**

**Chauffer:**** Whoa.**

The limo is a convertible. It opens up and Sharpay's seat rises out of it.

**Sharpay:**** Because I'm perfect! Perfect! Perfect! I don't wanna be the President.**

**Chauffer:**** What?**

**Sharpay:**** Because I'm perfect! Perfect! Perfect! I don't wanna be the Queen.**

**Chauffer:**** Huh?**

**Sharpay:**** Because I'm perfect! Perfect! Perfect! I wanna be a Goddess!**

**Chauffer:**** (Gulp)**

**Sharpay:**** I'm perfect! Perfect! Perfect! Perfect! Perfect! Perfect! Perfect! Am I not?**

**Chauffer:**** Of course you are.**

**Sharpay:**** I'm perfect! Perfect! Perfect! Perfect! Perfect! Perfect! Perfect! Right?**

**C****hauffer:**** If you say so.**

**Sharpay:**** I'm perfect! Perfect! Perfect! Perfect! Perfect! Perfect! Perfect!**

**Chauffer:**** You're perfect!**

**Sharpay:**** I'm perfect! Perfect! Perfect! Perfect! Perfect! Perfect! Perfect! Perfect! Perfect! Perfect! Perfect! Perfect! Perfect!**

**Chauffer:**** You **_**are**_** perfect!**

**Sharpay:**** I **_**am**_** perfeeeeeeeeeeeeeeccccccccccctttttttttt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chauffer:**** Yeah!**

Sharpay's seat goes down again. The limo closes and stops in front of the movie theater. Ryan and Kelsi are sitting on a bench and do not even notice, or pretend not to notice, Sharpay's arrival.

Sharpay sees Kelsi. What had Sharpay said to her brother Ryan just a few months ago? "Ryan, take her to prom!" And what for? To get Kelsi to write them a good song the spring musical in order to amaze the Julliard professors. But, what was Sharpay's song? _Just Wanna Be With You._ The song she was gonna sing with Troy! But wait… Did Troy show up to sing with her? No. Sharpay had to sing with that weird kid, "Jmmie the Rocket." Well, she got to sing another song, though. The reprise to _A Night To Remember_. And who did she sing it with? Oh yeah… Tiara! Although she wouldn't have sung at all if she hadn't made up her mind, seeing how Tiara had betrayed Sharpay at the last minute and stole her part. And finally, did Sharpay even get the dang scholarship? No! Why would she? She had been upstaged twice in the musical! Who gotten the scholarship? Ryan and Kelsi. What song had they sung? _Last Chance_ - something everyone seemed to love. Plus, Ryan had sung _I Want It All_, which was something Sharpay felt was her possession. Of course, Kelsi had given him that song to sing. And last year, who had written _Bop To The Top_? Kelsi. Did the audience like it? Yeah, but not as much as they liked _Breaking Free. _Who wrote _Breaking Free_? Kelsi. Who wrote _You Are The Music In Me_? Who wrote _Everyday_? Kelsi! Who had signed the Wildcats up to do _Senior Year_? Kelsi! Who would have been the only actress in the play if wasn't for Kelsi? Sharpay! Who did Sharpay hate even more than Gabriella? Kelsi!

"Oh hi!" says Kelsi, looking up from the magazine she was reading. She stares at Sharpay's limo.

"Hell," says Sharpay. "Oh."

"Excuse me?"

"I said 'hello!'"

"Right…" replies Kelsi.

"'Sup, sis?" asks Ryan. "Wow. You brought the limo… The pink one…"

"Well, it's not like you're gonna use it, right?" she says coldly.

"Why hadn't you mentioned Performing Arts Camp, Sharpay?" Kelsi asks.

"What?" says Sharpay.

"Remember Ms. Darbus told us to tell them," Ryan replies. "Anyway, I told Kelsi-"

"And I texted Gabriella," says Kelsi.

"Who should have told Troy, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Jason, and Martha by now," Ryan finishes off.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sharpay cries with anger. She walks toward her limo, then turns back, walks over to Kelsi, grabs her magazine, throws it on the ground, steps on it, turns back again, walks toward the limo, and gets in.

Ryan looks amused at what his sister has just done.

"I don't think that's funny," Kelsi tells him. She picks up her magazine as the limo drives away.

Ryan smoothly puts an arm over her and says, "I'm sorry."

"_STOP!"_ Kelsi looks very serious and Ryan backs off. "You went _way_ to far today at school."

"Kelsi, I'm sorry-"

"You're not as sweet and innocent as you pretend to be!"

"Are you still mad?"

"Well, do I look happy?"

"You look pretty when you look happy…and you _always_ looks pretty…"

"Ryan! Please!"

"What!"

"You're not who I thought you were!"

"Kelsi, I admit I went to far, yes, but I wasn't gonna go _there!_"

"What?"

"I know what you're thinking! Look, I did get a little carried away with the touching and all, but I wasn't gonna-"

"Just be quiet," Kelsi interrupts. She knew he was saying the truth. She could tell. But still, she didn't want to talk about it. And he _was_ saying the truth. At no time had Ryan ever dreamed of going farther. The thought had not even crossed his mind. He was trying to get past hand-holding and was trying to move onto (intense) kissing and touching, but the other thing…no! He would never do that with Kelsi! No! But touch her… Her waist. Her back. Her legs. Yes! That was different. And it wasn't wrong! Was it! No! That said "Hey! I'm Ryan and, believe it or not, I actually have a girlfriend who _isn't_ just a female friend. I'll prove it!" But what Kelsi had thought he wanted to do… No way! That said "Yo! I'm Ryan and I don't care if I have a girlfriend or not, I'll just do it with whomever! Let me show you!" But then again, the two things were very similar. Why couldn't he just stick with gentle, romantic kissing like Troy and Gabriella or Chad and Taylor. Why did he have to go overboard? True, he hadn't been thinking about going further, but if Kelsi had accepted, would it have happened anyway? Just naturally? Would it have just occurred just like that, without them even noticing? Well, it was a good thing that Kelsi stopped him then. Wait! What was he thinking? They were in the hallways! They weren't gonna do it there! Heck, they weren't gonna do it at all! That wasn't his intention! Just because he wasn't satisfied with simple kisses and wanted a little more doesn't mean he wanted that much more! How could Kelsi think that? Why couldn't she just accept his kisses and touches? He was caressing her, after all… On T.V. shows, don't guys kiss their girl on the neck as an act of love? Wait! That always happens either before or while they are doing it… Ahhh! Ryan was so confused!

"Kelsi, I'm sorry," he says one more time. And maybe this next thing happened because he was a bit more effeminate than most men, seeing how this did not happen to a lot of guys, but maybe it happened because he really did have true feelings for Kelsi, but nonetheless, for whatever reason, Ryan started to tear up. Kelsi knew he wasn't pretending. "I'm sorry," he says, trying to hold them in.

Kelsi takes a deep breath and smiles. "It's okay." She kisses him softly on the cheek.

"Please forgive me," he tells her yet again.

**Ryan:**** I never knew you didn't want to go too far**

**Kelsi:**** It's not your fault. It's in the stars**

**Ryan:**** Yet I believe that you and I belong side to side**

**Kelsi:**** We'll be together til we die**

**Ryan:**** It's our destiny to be (destiny to be)**

**Kelsi:**** It's my destiny for me (for me)**

**Both:**** To be with you… To be with me! We were born for each other!**

**Kelsi:**** I never knew…**

**Ryan:**** Never knew!**

**Kelsi:**** How good I feel with you…**

**Ryan:**** I never knew…**

**Kelsi:**** (I never knew!)**

**Ryan:**** …that I could love you…**

**Kelsi:**** But then we met**

**Ryan:**** And so I said**

**Kelsi:**** "Let's give it a try!"**

**Ryan:**** I never knew the wonders of**

**Kelsi:**** Knowing you because**

**Ryan:**** I've never been with someone like you**

**Kelsi:**** I never knew…**

**Ryan:**** I never knew… **

**Kelsi:**** I never knew…**

Kelsi and Ryan hug.

"Well, look at you two!"

Ryan and Kelsi look up and see Troy and Gabriella.

"Hey," Ryan and Kelsi say in union.

"Are Chad and Taylor here yet?" asks Troy.

"What about Sharpay?" Gabriella says, not wanting to leave her out.

"My sister's not coming," Ryan says.

"Good," whispers Troy.

"Why?" asks Gabriella.

"I'll tell you later."

"We're here!" Taylor and Chad say as they appear out of nowhere.

"I parked a bit far from here," Chad explains at everyone's confusion.

"Let's go then!" says Ryan. He and Kelsi, holding hands, lead everyone into the movie theater.


	4. Chapter 4: Troy And The Preschoolers

"So, you want us six to teach some kids how to act?" Taylor asked as they came out of the theater.

"Well," says Gabriella, "it was Kelsi's idea, but I _do_ think it'd be fun." Taylor and Chad turn to look at Kelsi.

"Ryan told me," Kelsi states.

Everyone turns to look at Ryan.

"Ms. Darbus was the one who asked me and Sharpay to do it, but she asked us to tell you guys. I think it'd be really cool to do this. What better way to be together during our very last summer than to do something like this together?"

"Dude," says Chad, "why can't we just hang out?"

"Wait a second," says Troy, "you said Ms. Darbus told you and Sharapy to tell us? Sharapy never mentioned anything…"

"That's because she's convinced that instead of teaching, the camp director's gonna give her an actual acting part in the play, and, of course, she doesn't want anything interference from you guys."

"I'm flattered," says Taylor sarcastically.

"Wait, so you really want to this?" asks Chad.

"Well, I didn't say that…"

"Come on you guys!" says Gabriella. "If all of you are _still_ uncomfortable performing onstage, despite the fact that all of us were part of _Senior Year_, bear in mind that we won't actually be acting! We're gonna be teaching little kids how to do it! Little kids! Sure, there'll be some teens there as well, but just picture the little cuties! Don't you just love little kids, Chad? I know Troy does. Right Troy?"

"Huh? Yeah, I do… Of course I do!" says Troy. "Wait, what do I like again?" Troy had been completely lost in his own thoughts when Gabriella had been giving her little speech.

"Kids," she tells her boyfriend. "Little kids."

"Oh. Oh! Yes! Of course do!" he says all excitedly as he smiles. "I love little kids!" Everyone looks at him and listens, mainly because Troy has just stated the previous with the happiest face imaginable, despite the fact that everyone could tell he was serious. When everyone realizes he isn't joking, they decide to pay attention to him, for no one knew Troy was the kind of guy who liked little kids and got along with them. Gabriella looks at him proudly, obviously thinking _He's gonna be a great father someday_. "Hey guys," Troy continues, "it'd be totally awesome if we could all do this together! You're gonna love it! Little kids are so easy to get along with!" Troy tries to eye Gabriella without getting her to notice, but she sees him and he turns red. "Right now, they're so cute and innocent at this age… Look, it's better to know them right now than in a couple of years when they're cursing, sagging, wearing revealing clothes, and God-knows-what." Everybody looks at Troy again. Nobody knew he could be deep. The fact was that Gabriella had had a tremendously positive influence on him since they met. Nobody knew that after their short employment at Lava Springs last summer, Troy and Gabriella had found a new summer job (babysitting) that Troy had ended up enjoying much, much, much more than he originally thought he would have, especially because he had assumed that taking care of little kids that were stereotypically portrayed as annoying and bratty on T.V. was gonna be a big pain in the butt, but after playing with them and getting attached to them, he ended up enjoying his time with them and Gabriella a lot more than he thought he would have. (At this point, Troy remembers a little boy and his sister who had asked him and Gabriella to be their parents). How many basketball players can say that on top of shooting hoops, they can sing, dance, act, and have fun with preschoolers? Troy is lost in thought for a spilt second, reliving his adventures with the toddlers Annie and Michael, the kids who wanted Troy as their dad and Gabriella as their mom. Gabriella gently kisses Troy on the cheek, which causes him to blush yet again and return to reality. "Seriously guys," Troy insists. "Let's do it! For the little kids! It's gonna be freaking fun! I promise!" And that (the use of the word "freaking") was the closest Troy ever got to cursing. After Gabriella came into his life, Troy stopped using the few curse words he occasionally used as a freshman and sophomore, even though he had only cursed a very few number of times during his high school life and only under deserving circumstances. Anyway, he didn't curse anymore and even tried to avoid the substitute words like "crud," "fudge," and even "shoot" as much as possible because he considered them to be equally bad. Fact of the matter was that Gabriella was slowly changing Troy into a "Mr. Perfect."

"So…" Troy asks yet again, "what do you think?"

Chad takes a deep breath. "Can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm in."

"Me too!" says Taylor.

"Me three!" cries Kelsi. Ryan looks at her and whispers _"Thank you."_

"_You're welcome,"_ she replies.

"Thanks Troy," Gabriella says. She wraps her arms around his neck and the two kiss while Chad and Taylor do the same thing. Ryan and Kelsi look at everyone, feeling left out. Ryan looks at Kelsi, wanting to kiss her with all his might. Trying to control himself… She was so perfect! How would it feel to make contact with that beautiful face of hers when he kisses her cheek? Her lips? The sweet, innocent, romantic taste who's flavor's that of pure love. He had felt nothing but a plain, dry kiss back at school, seeing how he had been the only one actually doing it willingly. But, they had a chance now. An opportunity to do it together. Both of them. No. He couldn't. She wasn't gonna agree and he wasn't gonna risk it. Kelsi was punishing him by denying him an actual first kiss, but it was a well deserved punishment. He had gone too far… Their real first kiss had not been a memorable one. Only Ryan had gotten pleasure out of it, if "pleasure" is the right word. Yet, if he hadn't done that, they could be kissing like everyone else right now. Feeling the wonders that make up a kiss, something sweet that you share with the person you love with all your heart. Ryan caught Kelsi looking at him, and she quickly turned back. Ryan could tell exactly was she was feeling; it couldn't be any more obvious. She wanted their lips to meet, but was too scared of Ryan crossing the line again. She smiles at him and pretends to look happy, not wanting to hurt his feelings. Because of his mistake, his error, he now had to gain back Kelsi's trust.

"Come on," Kelsi tells him as she grabs his hand and leads him to a bench. That was it. Hand holding. Nothing more. They could have been kissing by now if Ryan hadn't messed up at school! Troy and Gabriella continued their kiss, as did Chad and Taylor. Ryan and Kelsi began talking to each other. Though they were on vacation, they had to enjoy the now, because next week, they'd still be on break, but they'd be working at The Performing Arts Camp.


End file.
